Call of the Watch Dogs
Call Of The Watch Dogs is a crossover video game between Watch Dogs, The Walking Dead and Call Of Duty. It takes place 1 year after the events of Watch Dogs, and the Zombie Apocalypse in The Walking Dead never happened, however, Lee and Clementine still met after Clementine's parents were murdered by a thug. Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce is the main protagonist along with Clementine, and Jacks and his mother eventually reunite with Jacks' uncle, Aiden Pearce. Characters Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce - Jackson Pearce is an 11 year old boy who is the main protagonist of the game, and he meets Clementine and Lee in the first chapter and reunites with Aiden in the second. He harbors feelings for Clementine, and his relationship with her is to be explored in the sequel. Clementine Everett - Lee Everett's 11 year old adopted daughter and 2nd main protagonist. She claimed the surname 'Everett' after Lee adopted her when her parents were gunned down in a hotel, and Lee some paperwork officially welcomed her into the Everett family. Aiden Pearce - The vigilante of Chicago who was the main protagonist of Watch Dogs, and he is now a protagonist in Call Of The Watch Dogs. He searched for Jacks and Nichole mother and found them in Macon, Georgia Everett's home town. He is the team's hacker while they are infiltrating GRIGGS INDUSTRIES. Nichole Pearce - Nichole Pearce is Jacks' mother and Aiden's sister. She used to be a normal mother in Chicago, but Aiden was fighting the crime syndicate in the city, and Nichole was kidnapped. After Aiden got her and Jacks out of the city, they moved to Macon while Aiden stayed behind. James Griggs - a main character from Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and the main antagonist of the game. After being shot by Zakhaev in the end of MW1, Griggs is now a billionaire who seeks to destroy all vigilantes in the world using his Private Military Corporation, Devil Team. Plot It starts off with a flashback to Watch Dogs just as Jacks and his mother Nichole are about to leave Chicago, and Jacks asks his uncle Aiden Pearce "Are you coming with us?" but Aiden says he must stay to protect them from the police. The car speeds off as Jacks waves his uncle goodbye. It then shows a shot of Jacks and Nichole arriving in they're new home after a month of staying in Macon, Georgia. Jacks goes out with his mother's permission and after a quick tutorial, Jacks gets introduced to Lee Everett and his adopted daughter, Clementine. Jacks offers them to come to his house for dinner, which they accept. It switches to a cutscene with James Griggs Call Of Duty 4 showing a slideshow of a masked Aiden Pearce, and Griggs regards him as a "Vigilante Terrorist" as he caused a blackout in Chicago and killed Dermot "Lucky" Quinn was unknown to be a mob boss. Griggs orders his forces to search for Aiden as he says "The age of true justice... Has begun".